


Betweentimes

by Sangerin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: 'Timeless', F/M, Reset Button
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-03
Updated: 2000-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candlelight seems appropriate, for the first time ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betweentimes

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Addition for "Timeless", dialogue thanks to the good graces of Jim Wright.

Candlelight seems appropriate, for the first time ever. It's too easy to make the wrong impression – too hard to make the right one. Too easy for the slightest action to be taken the wrong way. Maybe this time, the wrong way is the right way.

We're so close. Almost home, almost free.

"Commander – I hope you've got an appetite." He's standing, uncertain, in the doorway. I don't blame him – his being in these rooms is unusual.

"Famished, but I assumed you called me here to talk about the slipstream flight." He holds a PADD in one hand, ready to work, to be professional. And yet, just standing there, he almost takes my breath away.

I try to laugh him off. "No reason to cancel our dinner plans. I've programmed a dish my grandmother

used to make back on Earth--vegetable biryani." I had put a jar of water on the table before he came. Pouring it now gives me something to do with my hands as he sits down. I can't remember ever being so nervous.

"Sounds delicious. I didn't know you could cook." He knows so well that I don't like cooking. He wouldn't forget the burnt pots in our shelter. Maybe he's as nervous as I am.

"Normally, I draw the line at a pot of coffee, but tonight is a special occasion."

"Oh?" The poor dear man is puzzled. At least I can tell him the truth.

"Our last night in the Delta Quadrant. I'd say that's special enough." Our last night before a new life can begin. If he still feels the same way – our last night before a new life, together.

"You've made your decision." I know that tone of voice – the Commander, not my Chakotay. Facts and statistics, not dreams of the future.

I have to give him the details. I would rather have talked about it later, but he wants them now. "We launch tomorrow at 0800. You and Harry will take the Delta Flyer. _Voyager_ will be right behind you."

"The crew will be pleased." But he is not.

I want him to tell me himself. "What about you, Chakotay? What do you think about my decision?"

He grimaces, and inside myself, I smile. He disagrees, but he doesn't want to tell me so. He has waited so long, dear man. He deserves a reward. A special reward. "I've analysed Harry's flight plan. The theory is sound, but there are just too many variables. If something goes wrong in that slipstream..."

"It could be our only chance to use the quantum drive." It could be our only chance to get out of the Delta Quadrant.

"True, but if you showed this data to any Starfleet engineer they'd think we were out of our minds. We can find another way home. We've waited this long—"

"Long enough." Too long. Far too long. "We've waited long enough. I know it's a risk...probably our biggest one yet...but I'm willing to take it." To get home – to be where I can be with you. But only if…"are you with me?"

"Always." Thanks be to the God in whom I do not believe. Chakotay puts the PADD down – the discussion is over.

I want to make sure he understands. I walk around the table, and rest my hand on his shoulder. He is used to my touches. For so long they have been my security blanket. "Speaking of risks... are you ready to try some home cooking?"

He smiles. He dimples. And something inside me does somersaults. "I'll alert Sickbay."

I truly do love this man. His humour, his intelligence, his steadfastness. I cup his jaw in my hand, and stroke his cheek.

We're almost home, almost free.


End file.
